


Blue Men of the Minch

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Series: Creature au [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Creature Castiel, Creature Fic, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Human Dean, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Monster Castiel, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Water creature!Cas, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: Dean is the sacrifice for Castiel. Castiel completely plans on keeping Dean as his to use whenever he wishes.





	Blue Men of the Minch

So it had finally come to this. Dean was loosely clad in a short, white sheet around his waist, the wind lightly blowing it from side to side. He couldn’t bear to look back; he knew if he did, he’d run - run as far as his legs would take him. But that wouldn’t end well for anyone, not now. He was the sacrifice for a reason. A “gift”, the village men had called him while his mother wept beside him. He didn’t quiver then, he wasn’t going to quicker now.

He stood straight, beads of sweat forming at his temple while the high priest said the ritual prayers needed. The old language falling of the bearded man’s tongue with ease. _Come dear fallen angel. Come and take your soul away. Let this gift be your wings, let him take you where you can’t go. Come dear fallen angel and help us grow. Take this innocent child and have mercy on us._

He briefly wondered if this was a fallacy. That there really wasn’t a blue man in the sea, but, well. They had taken his father away beyond the light, now they were going to take Dean away.

The priest pushed him towards the sea. He stumbled, his feet barely hitting the water, but regained his posture quickly. “Never let your chin touch your chest,” his father used to say, “never bow down before anyone.”

He waited for the sea to guide him, to take him away. When he heard the gasp of his mother behind him, he lifted his gaze up to see the air of blue surrounding him.

This was it then.

_Goodbye, mom._

_Goodbye, Sam._

He gulped in air as he was swooped into the sea, the water blurring his vision. Fuck, this wasn’t exactly a great way to die. He tried to see who was with him, but all he could see was the water and seagrasses and the algae rubbing against his almost-naked body. He felt hands though, so it probably represented some sort of human. _Like that makes_ _a difference,_ he thought. He tried not to breathe, not to inhale water and accidentally choke himself. His eyes were burning; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to close them or keep them open. It hurt either way.

There was a hand grabbing his shoulder, another one around his waist. It was gripping him as if it was afraid Dean would float away otherwise. He could feel a firm chest behind him, his ass pressed against the creature's groin. It didn’t feel weird. He tried not to think about it too much. He gingerly wrapped his hand over the creature’s hand on his waist. The fingers were long was his first thought. It felt creepily smooth and strong. Like a... well, like a monster’s. He tried not to think about that either.

After what felt like mere minutes, the air density around him changed. His ears popped violently before he was dropped on what felt like leaves that kind of felt like a blanket. He was soaked. The outline of his length was visible through the white sheet that was now sticking to his body. He rubbed his eyes, the salt on his hand burning it a bit more. He slowly opened them, blinking a couple of time to clear the blurry image-

_Woah!_

The thing was _blue_ , like some sort of weird smurf, except _large_. This was... he wasn’t even sure what it was. There was skin colored marking all over its body, some striped and some swirls and circles. The eyes were blue, too, but they were intensely blue. The rest of his body was very light, almost baby blue, but his eyes were like the sky and the ocean merged together. Like there were thunder and lightning and the whole entire universe behind them. Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about them. The hair was black and was sticking to his forehead in a way that seemed oddly attractive.

The creature started walking towards him, steady steps confidently leading it towards him. For a moment, Dean forgot where he was, who he was lying in front of- almost butt naked! He jumped up, ready to defend himself. That was the first mistake he made. He realized that his sheet had fallen off of him, now pooling on his feet like a white flag. Shit. Fuck.

The second mistake he made was kneeling down to retrieve it. God, he’s so stupid. Next thing he knew, there was a hand on his hair, tugging at it with intent. When he felt pressure on his scalp, he involuntarily lifted his head up. The thing was looking at him, a slow smile creeping on its face. Dean gulped.

“Castiel,” the voice roared. A noise almost too loud but assertive. Dean didn’t even think it could talk. What the hell was a Castiel? Was that its name? Huh, weird.

“‘m Dean.” His voice caught in his throat when the creature pressed his face against its thighs, blue and strong just like the rest of it. If he leaned up a bit more, he would be nuzzling the thing’s penis, which was right in front of his face. The dick also had a blue tinge to it, black hair forming a crown around it. He closed his eyes.

“You’re mine now, human. I suggest you get used to it.” Dean wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or if the creature actually sounded almost proud of the fact. Maybe Dean was like a prized possession. _Or maybe he’s happy you’re his little bitch now and he's happy he has something to play with,_ his brain reminded him. He shivered at the thought. Shit. He was just a fucktoy, a hole to be filled and used, a body made for the powerful creature’s pleasure. Even when his mind recoiled at the idea, his dick (which was still out _goddamnit_ ) gave an interesting twitch. Above him, the crea- _Castiel_ \- chuckled. “Well, I suppose it wouldn’t be too hard to train you to be my perfect little pet. We’re going to have so much fun.” The predatory smile was still glued to that somewhat handsome face. The perfect white, sharp teeth a contrast to his pale blue skin.

  
Castiel-Cas trailed his finger down Dean’s face, his thumb hooking in Dean’s mouth. Dean slightly parted his lips. When the said thumb brushed against his tongue, he started sucking. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but it was irresistible. Maybe it’s the powerful gleam in the creature’s eyes, knowing that the thing could overpower him without a problem. Dean always had a thing for powerful men.   
  
He closed his eyes when Castiel started pulling his hair, sending little jolts of electric down Dean’s spine and straight to his groin. His cock was lying on his thighs, fully hard and dripping pre-come, but he didn’t want to risque touching it. Castiel hadn’t given him permission to. Gently Castiel removed his finger from Dean’s mouth, coated in saliva. Dean would never admit the whimper he let out.

“Stay,” Castiel commanded. The tone made Dean shudder. Half of him was scared that Castiel would hurt him, make him suffer. The other half needed Castiel to hurt him, to make him know what he was, who he belonged to.

When Cas returned (where had he gone?) it was with a rope in his hand, that quickly found its way around Dean’s wrist. Dean wanted to struggle, to fight, but he knew it would be fruitless. And he knew it would be half-hearted at best. When the rope was safely around Dean’s wrist, behind Dean’s back, he rolled his shoulders and looked up at Cas, waiting for an order like a dog.

“Open your mouth, Dean.”

Dean might’ve been a little too quick to follow the instruction but the anticipation in his stomach didn’t die down. He opened his mouth wide and waited for Cas to press his cock in, the tip of it slipping past Dean’s slick lips. Dean closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around it, making sure not to bite. Without waiting another second Cas started fucking in and out of Dean’s mouth, using his mouth just for his pleasure. The gesture made Dean whine. Sitting there on the floor, water droplets still gliding down his body, completely naked and cock hard and dripping, his hands tied behind his back and cock in his mouth, Dean couldn’t help but feel like a _whore_. And for whatever messed up reason, the thought only made him more aroused.

“So good, pet. Your mouth is so hot. Just made for sucking,” Cas grunted. Dean looked into Cas’ blue eyes that were filled with arousal, a look of concentration marring his face. Dean leaned in more.

Suddenly, Cas pulled off, pulling Dean’s hair hard to back him away. Dean yelped. “Face pressed on the floor, shoulders down, and ass up. Let me see that pretty little hole.” Eyes wide and body flushed, Dean slowly pressed down against the floor. He spread his knees and pushed his ass up, his cock hanging between his legs. He could imagine what he looked like; hole fluttering and cock dripping pre-come on the floor, he probably looked like a slut. He felt like one, too.

“You look so good like this. So tight and beautiful. I can’t wait to fuck you, to fill you up my semen. I want to hear you whimper and scream my name, Dean.” The statement sounded like a statement, a fact. Dean didn’t doubt it.

The first press of a finger on his rim was a shock, the finger was cold and Dean gasped at the intrusion. He could feel the wetness on Castiel’s finger, the finger Dean was sucking not a minute ago. Dean felt delightfully wrong as Cas started pumping his finger in and out of Dean’s needy hole. Dean wanted to push back, to fuck himself back on Cas’ fingers, but it would feel like he was surrendering, and he wanted the illusion of at least a little bit of dignity.

That last piece of dignity had shattered when Dean started _begging_. He couldn’t help it. Cas had been fucking him with his fingers for what felt like hours-in reality, it was probably only a couple of minutes. And he kept brushing past Dean’s prostate without actually pushing it and it was driving him up the wall. He had tried pushing back onto Cas fingers but Cas had used his hands and held him tighter, not that it did anything to calm down Dean’s libido, quite the opposite.

“C’mon, please, please, please. Fuck me, Cas. Fuck me into the floor, pl-ah-please,” Dean sobbed. He couldn’t move his hands and that meant he couldn’t even touch himself. This was torture. Behind him, Cas chuckled.

“Patience, boy. What made you think this was for you? You’re mine! If I want to fuck you with my fingers for hours and starve off your orgasm, I will do as I please. You will bend over like a good little bitch and let me because that’s what you are. A whore. A good little whore.”

If somebody had told Dean a few months ago that he would almost come on hearing someone- a monster, nonetheless- call him a whore and use him, he would’ve punched them in the face. But, well, the time has long since changed. Dean was more than happy to kneel and let Cas fuck him, his mouth, his hole, whatever Cas wanted. Not that he would have much of a say in it anyway.

Cas reached out and cupped Dean’s neck in his hands, tightening his fingers lightly around it. He pushed Dean against his chest, his cock rubbing against Dean’s rim. Dean nearly wept in relief when Cas finally decided to have mercy on him and shoved his dick into Dean. Harshly. He screamed out as Cas started thrusting, his thick cock stretching Dean out. Cas’ other hand had traveled down Dean’s torso towards his perky nipples, and Dean arched into Cas hands when he took one nub and pinched it securely in his deft fingers. Dean’s nipples were always sensitive and Cas’ playing with them send a shiver down straight to Dean’s neglected cock. Cas mouth latched on to Dean’s neck and bit them. By the time Cas had created a red bruise on Dean’s neck, he was panting and whimpering on Cas’ shoulders. He wasn’t sure how long he’s going to last like this, with Cas playing him like a well-tuned violin.

His hips jerked forward when Cas flicked his nipples, and the hand around his neck tightened. With one more violent thrust, Cas was coming deep inside him, filling him up just as he promised. And when Cas squeezed his balls, Dean came on the floor with a low strangled sound, his come pooling in front of him. Cas unattached himself from a very tired Dean, his cock now soft in between his legs, specks of come coating it.

“I’m going to go out for a while, but when I come back you better be kneeling on the floor like a good bitch. I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon, pet.” The last thing Dean saw before he passed out was blue smoke vanishing into the air. He had a feeling he'll soon learn how to bow in front of someone. 


End file.
